Melody's gaurdian angel
by drade666
Summary: Melody is off on a walk with her father when they're both attacked by a skin walker but Melody attacks it getting herself badly injured only to summon Lucifer to help her.


_**Melody's guardian angel**_

Sam couldn't believe how quickly his little girl was growing up, he still thought of her as that cooing baby in his arms but yet she was already 13 years old. Melody was a feisty young woman with a girly, girl attitude but a room full of gothic motif, along with every monster, spell or ghost book she could get her hands on to read. Sam was worried about his daughters hobbies but at the same time was trying to be a good father to his daughter so he mostly kept his concerns to himself until one day when it all came toppling down. Melody wanted to go for a walk in the park so Sam offered to go with her, you know, spends a little father, daughter bonding time. Melody was okay with the idea so off they went on a stroll but Sam immediately knew something wasn't right when he saw a shifty shadow fallowing them in the shrubs along the parks paths. Out of nowhere a skin walker came running at them in dog form, barking and growling as it lunged at Melody who did something Sam truly wasn't expecting. Melody out of pure instinct grabbed the nearest sharp object (a stick) and attacked the creature head on by shoving the stick into it's gut making the dog whimper but the skin walker grabbed the stick in it's jaws to yank it out before attacking Melody again who started fighting it off while Sam tried to reach his daughter. The skin walker kicked backwards hitting Sam on to the cement path while finally getting Melody onto the ground where it clawed at her and gnawed on her arm causing pained screams to come from her now.

"Melody!" Sam cried out as he ran up but before he could reach them Melody beat the skin walker upside the head with her fist then grabbed another sharp stick, jabbing it into its eye. The skin walker yelped loudly before finally running off into the shrubs again with blood running down its face. Sam was finally able to reach his daughter's side as she wreathed in pain on the ground with blood pooling starting to pool where ever there were wounds.

"Mel? Mel? Oh dear god!" Sam shouted as he started to try and treat her, removing his shirt to press against one of the larger claw marks on her side.

"D…Dad…it…hurts" Melody groaned out as she held a hand to the spot where Sam had just put his shirt.

"Okay, its okay, come on!" Sam said as he picked Melody up in to his arms, cradling her next to his chest as he began to run back to their home. Melody rested her head against Sam's shoulder as he ran as fast as he could her hand coming up to touch the locket that Lucifer had given her a little over 2 years ago. Melody was already partially unconscious in Sam's arms as he carried her along the path encouraging her to stay with him as he did so but he could tell she was fading fast. Just as Sam reached the edge of the park suddenly the skin walker reappeared in front of him, blocking his path so Sam couldn't get past with Melody, Sam dug in his pocket for his knife but with Melody in his arms it was almost impossible to get to it in time as the skin walker attacked. Sam closed his eyes in preparation for the attack but all he ended up hearing was a distinct sound of fluttering wings and a yelp, Sam slowly opened his eyes to see…Lucifer! Standing in all his heavenly glory, wings spread, blade drawn and his head tilted in that distinctly prideful manner of his as he looked down at the body of the skin walker now strewn on the sidewalk.

"No one touches my squirt" Lucifer stated firmly as his blade disappeared and he turned to face Sam and Melody.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked in utter shock

"She called me" Lucifer told Sam simply as he walked up to place a hand to Melody's face, cupping it as she moaned. Lucifer's face suddenly became very concerned as he felt the intense heat coming off of her as well as feeling her life slipping from grasp.

"We must get her out of here, now!" Lucifer said sternly as he touched Sam's shoulder taking them in an instant back home. Teresa damn near jumped out of her skin when the three of them showed up in her kitchen behind her so suddenly but the shock swiftly changed to concern when she saw the state her daughter was in.

"What happened?" Teresa asked with clear panic in her voice as she ran around to her husband and daughter.

"We'll explain later, Sam is there somewhere we can put her?" Lucifer asked as he took charge his wings gone from sight.

"Upstairs" Sam said as he started up the stairs with Melody to his and Teresa's room cause it was bigger. Sam set Melody on the bed gently as she groaned, gritting her teeth from the pain. Lucifer moved Sam out of his way so he could start treating Melody's injuries immediately while Teresa stood by the door with tears in her eyes at the sight of her daughter. Sam ran over to Teresa guiding her out of the room so Lucifer could treat Melody with out them being in the way. Melody was heaving in mouthfuls of air trying to breath as sweat rolled down her face while Lucifer removed Sam's shirt from her wound to get a better look making her hiss when the air hit it.

"You…you came" Melody stated weakly as she looked up at Lucifer with half lidded eyes.

"Of course, you called didn't you?" Lucifer stated plainly as he smiled at her then continued trying to heal her wounds. Melody felt his hand on her; it was cold like ice but then began to warm up as she felt his grace enter the injury mending bone, muscle and tissue as it healed her slowly. The pain was minimal at first but as Lucifer continued to heal her Melody felt him hit a spot that sent white hot pain through her making her body arch as a gasp escaped her lungs turning into a moan then a whimper. Lucifer swiftly placed a hand on her sternum pushing her body back down to the mattress then holding her there with his angel strength.

Teresa was crying as Sam held her close to him after having explained what happened to Melody. Teresa could hear Melody's pained cries as Lucifer treated her in their room making her heart throb, Sam was just as worried but he couldn't help but be proud of his daughter's keen instinct.

"I know, I know but Lucifer will help her and you should have seen her Teresa the way she handled herself against the skin walker was incredible" Sam stated proudly

"Sam! Your talking as if this is a good thing!" Teresa said angrily as she pushed Sam away from her.

"What? It is" Sam exclaimed in surprise

"Sam! No it's not! She's not going to become a hunter!" Teresa stated harshly

"Wait, so what your saying is you don't want our daughter to end up like me?" Sam asked feeling a little hurt.

"No, that's not what I'm saying I just don't want her to end up in the life we've tried to keep her away from" Teresa corrected him

"And how much longer do you think that's going to last Teresa? How much longer can we keep her bottled up here?" Sam asked

"As long as I can" Teresa stated protectively

Sam and Teresa didn't say much more instead they simply waited for Lucifer to finish healing Melody. 2 hours later Lucifer finally did finish healing her and made his way downstairs to tell them that they could go see her.

"Is she alright?" Teresa asked after they'd made their way back upstairs, into the master bedroom to see Melody.

"She'll be fine, she's just a little tired" Lucifer assured them with a warm smile

"Thank you" Sam said as Teresa stroked Melody's sweat soaked hair

"No, need It was my pleasure" Lucifer stated before turning to leave

"Wait, how did you know?" Sam asked stopping Lucifer

"Cause she called me, I've laid a claim on your daughter, she and I are know charge and guardian angel" Lucifer explained

"Really?" Sam asked

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I've got things to do" Lucifer said as he disappeared a flutter of wings.

Once Melody woke up Sam and Teresa faced the difficult not to mention daunting task of explaining everything to her.

"So you were a hunter?" Melody asked her father

"Yes but then when your uncle disappeared I tried to live a normal life with your mother" Sam confirmed

"It sounds interesting" Melody said sitting in their bed

"No, it's not! It's dangerous is what it is!" Teresa stated harshly

"Mother!" Melody shouted in protest

"No! I let you do a lot of things Melody Winchester but this I won't let you do!" Teresa shouted at her daughter.

"Why not! I'm thirteen mother you can't stop me!" Melody shouted back

"Watch me! I will not let you go out and get your guts ripped out!" Teresa screamed back as she paced in front of the bed

"I won't get hurt! Dad already said I have good instincts!" Melody pointed out in protest

"NO! YOUR FATHER WAS BAD ENOUGH!" Teresa shouted as the room fell silent

"What?" Sam asked in shocked realization

"Yes, Okay! Look I worried every time you went on a hunt that you would never come back, I won't do the same for my daughter" Teresa explained as tears started to roll down her cheeks as she looked over at Melody.

"I'll go where my heart takes me mom, I'm sorry," Melody stated quietly as she averted her gaze from her mother who walked out of the room in frustration. Sam didn't want this life for Melody but had come to the realization years ago that no matter what she was a Winchester and that only meant one thing…she was cursed like him.


End file.
